(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling blower control device and method for a high-voltage battery, and more particularly, to a cooling blower control device and method for a high-voltage battery, by which a cooling blower used in a high-voltage battery is efficiently controlled via fuzzy control.
(b) Background Art
Generally, in hybrid vehicles, a cooling blower is used to reduce heat generated in driving of a high-voltage battery. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional high-voltage battery cooling blower control device drives a cooling blower according to pulse-width modulation (PWM) control which senses a temperature of a battery pack assembly (BPA), determines an operating level of the cooling blower according to the sensed temperature, and uses the determined operating level as an input.
By nature of a high-voltage battery having high power output, in high-rate discharging, driving of the cooling blower is necessary with respect to heat emission of each battery cell. According to the conventional high-voltage battery cooling blower control method, due to a structure of the BPA, heat emitted from each battery cell is difficult to detect by a temperature sensor, and as a result the heat emission of the battery cell is effectively not considered.
That is, although about 16 temperature sensors are generally provided in a BPA, operations of the cooling blower cannot be effectively controlled due to inaccurate temperature values measured by the temperature sensors. Moreover, since the operating level of the cooling blower is simply determined based on a temperature value in the BPA and the cooling blower is driven according to the determined operating level, heat emission from the battery cell cannot be handled dynamically. For example, when the temperature in the BPA reaches 26° C., if the cooling blower for the high-voltage battery is configured to be operated using only one value or setting, the cooling blower would not turn on even if the temperature in the BPA is kept at 25.9° C.